


All About The Stripes

by AnimaterDream



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Small Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaterDream/pseuds/AnimaterDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crona decides to watch his friends play basketball which is both his worst and best choice ever. Closer to the best when you add the events that happen afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About The Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Soul Eater and I'm not making money off of this work.
> 
> Enjoy!!

     I always thought his stripes were kind of cute. I thought watching him and the others play basketball on the court, I've never played and didn't think I'd be good so I sat on the bench and watched like I've seen the adults do countless times. I never understood why he hated the white stripes that circled half of his head. His hair was sexy I admitted to myself in the private places of my mind no one would ever find these thoughts I had for my friend. No one would ever guess I even knew these things because I only learned recently when Ragnorak convinced me to grab a book from the library, that was a mistake at the time, but I'm not so sure anymore. I snapped back to reality as a basketball hurdled towards my head at a deafening speed and collided with my face causing me to fall off the bench and fold in half, almost, and my dress to slide up to my stomach making a blush dash to my face as I grabbed the hem and pulled it back to my legs quickly as my friends ran over to check if I was alright. Black*Star went to grab the ball as the others crowded around my head. The first person I saw when I looked up was Kid in his shinigami glory, as I called it, but I thought that mostly because the sun was what looked like directly above his head making it look as if he had a halo.

  
     "Are you alright?" He asked reaching a hand out to me which I grabbed happily and he helped me to my feet. "I'm fine." I muttered looking away embarrassed and not sure how to deal with the situation at hand, I wasn't as nervous with my friends except Kid because I had developed something Maka told me about a...Crush. I began to walk to my bench, but Kid grabbed my arm and pulled me back making me trip slightly and fall into his chest. "U-Uhm..?" I stuttered out as I steadied myself on my feet. He looked placid as he asked the question making me sad, "Do you want to have dinner at my house? I feel bad for knocking you over." I looked away and nodded a 'yes' before waving everyone goodbye. I wanted to get changed into an appropriate attire for the dinner. Kid yelled a loud' 8:00 o'clock!' as I made my way back to the academy. I showed a thumbs-up over my shoulder as I jogged the rest of the way to my cell-like room.

  
     My shower took no more than ten minutes and getting dressing in my fancy white outfit took less then three. I warned Ragnorak not to interrupt us or I would ..do something. He wasn't afraid but agreed so I began making my way to the young shinigamis' mansion with a skip in my step. I arrived quickly and knocked on the rather large door. Kid answered almost immediately making me question my lateness. As I was about to ask he motioned me in and answered the question I was thinking of, "Perfectly on time!" He exclaimed leading me to the dining room where multiple plates and bowls resided in a fashion that was almost perfectly symmetrical, almost. Kid noticed the error within seconds and went to arrange it but ended up tripping making everything horribly asymmetrical. The food had ended up on either Kid, me, or the wall. I gasped when I saw how horrible my outfit was, ignoring Kid's rant on the floor. I sighed and took off my shirt which had most of the filth. "Is Liz and Patty here?" I asked Kid to get a short nod and I yelled there names until the appeared and we began cleaning.

  
     When everything was cleaned and put away symmetrically Liz and Patty left to do whatever girls do and I was left in a spare robe Liz had borrowed me from a linen closet after insisting on washing my clothes. I sat on the couch with Kid sitting across from me on the loveseat as we waited for the clothing to all get washed. Kid had to get his washed and was lounging in his boxers. "Sorry for making such a fuss, and such a mess!" He said using have movements to emphasize his point making me laugh. "You looked good in your outfit too sorry for getting it so dirty." The comment had a blush rising to my cheeks within seconds as he smiled at me. "T-Thanks." I stuttered as he stood up and sat up next to me, symmetrically of course. "I'm not used to being so blunt but well.." He started off but I was more shocked at the action my body made as it lurched forward on it's own accord and made me press my lips against his. We both pulled back and looked away. "Wanna go upstairs?"

  
     My mind swirled at the three words Kid uttered. I knew what was upstairs from my previous times here with the others as we hung out. I nodded yes and he grabbed my hand taking me to his room quickly. I couldn't deny I was scared witless. He opened the door and pulled me inside gently, always gently. He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him, a blush spread across our faces, as we kissed again and made our way inch by inch to the bed. He pushed me back onto the bed making the robe come undone. He was standing so he saw my girly underwear that didn't even cover my entire member making me automatically move my legs to hide it but he grabbed my knees and moved them back to their original position. My mom always bought me girly clothes and now I'm kind of thankful. "Don't be afraid to tell me if you don't want to do something, but don't hide yourself from me either." He stated a possessive gleam in his eye. I pushed up on my forearms and kissed him again.

  
     He took the time to bring me to the middle of his king sized bed so we were symmetrical. I didn't care how long it took as long as he was touching me and oh death he was! He took his time running his hands gently over my inner thighs and around my chest which was inhumanly sensitive. After his ministrations he grabbed the top part of my underwear and pulled it down until it was at my feet and then gone. I moaned as he rubbed my inner thigh before sitting back and removing his own underwear quickly and leaning down to kiss me. I tried not to gauche at the others member being the only one I've seen besides my own. His fingers took both my nipples and began twisting and flicking them making me moan quietly before he took one in his mouth and lavished it with his tongue while teasing the other. He repeated the action on both sides. Always symmetrical. He kissed a line straight down my chest making me giggle like a schoolgirl and moan when his tongue darted out in certain areas and when he nipped and kissed others with his mouth that was undoubtedly skilled.

  
     He leaned down and kissed on both sides of my member, but refusing to touch my member directly. I moaned giving him an indication that it wasn't to far. He stroked it slowly and placed kisses at the base making me pant slightly not used to being intimate with anyone. I was forced back to reality as a heat enveloped my cock making me shudder and moan. I looked down to see my member halfway into Kids' mouth and throat. Another push and all I was able to see was the top of Kids' head and the sexy stripes he deemed so ugly. I moaned loudly as he began sucking on me and rubbing his hands over my chest and down to my inner thighs making me squirm. He detached his mouth from me after a few minutes of moans from me and sucking noises from him. He leaned down and kissed me. I grabbed his hand and sucked on three of his fingers having remembered the action from the book I had been forced to read and hoping it was appropriate in this situation. A look of shock took over Kids face but it went away when he removed his fingers from my mouth and placed them at my bottom.

  
     I shut my fingers tight as his finger pushed inside me and I fought to keep it out but stopped when I heard a breathy 'relax' come from Kids lips prompting me to do so. After adjusting I accepted the second finger with less difficulty but it still hurt even if I was accustomed to pain. He did what I think was called stretching before adding a third finger and rubbing around my insides making me squirm in discomfort before he struck a nerve that made me moan loudly enough for it to fill the entire room. He smiled proudly and removed his hand before rubbing his own aching hard-on and lifting my legs slightly. "Are you sure? It's gonna hurt.." He mumbled looking at me. "I'm accustomed to pain." I replied, a slightly insane grin present on my face, as I smiled and nodded for him to continue, jokes aside. He closed his eyes before beginning to press into my entrance causing pain to shoot up my spine which was rather invigorating though it still hurt a lot. I moaned after a while and he pushed in further until you could barely separate the images of our two sweaty bodies.

  
     Another minute passed and I moved my hips slightly and Kid began to thrust into me slowly and carefully as if to not break me. I pushed my hips against him rather harshly and he received the message when he grabbed my hips and began thrusting into me quickly. I moaned loudly throughout it all between Kids other ministrations of playing with my nipples and kissing me as well as simply pulling out and waiting before slamming back to the hilt making me go crazy with moans and breathy pleas. I could feel a knot form in my lower stomach and knew it was probably a good sign. My moans became louder and more erratic, as if they could be anything but. Kid had started thrusting without much remorse after he realized I could handle it and was moaning loudly himself. "Death Crona you're so t- Gah!" he said pushing into me faster then before making the knot tighten until I came without warning over our chests and parts of our necks. Another thrust and something warm filled my insides as Kid practically collapsed on top of me in exhaustion. I moaned as I rode out what I learned to be an orgasm and Kid slid out of me. He laid next to me and pulled me into his arms, pulling the blanket over us.  
     "Sorry to be blunt but I'm in love with you Crona."


End file.
